Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mobile transaction devices, and in particular, mobile transaction devices for implementing location or event check-in transactions.
Related Art
With the popularity of mobile devices, more users are using their mobile devices to make transactions, such as making payments for purchases made at retail stores. When using the mobile device to conduct a transaction, a long list of participating merchants or users may be presented to the user. It may become tedious for the user to search through the long list of merchants or users to select the intended merchant or user with whom the user wishes to conduct a mobile transaction. Thus, there is a need for a mobile transaction device or a system that presents relevant merchants to the user for mobile transactions.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.